1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a retainer for one or more locking terminal fittings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 61-90174 discloses a connector with a housing that has insertion spaces for receiving terminal fittings. Resiliently deformable locks are formed in the housing adjacent the insertion spaces, and deformation-permitting spaces are formed in the housing on the side of the locks opposite the insertion spaces. The locks deform into the deformation-permitting spaces and retract from the insertion spaces during the insertion of the terminal fittings. However, the locks are restored resiliently to engage and lock the terminal fittings when the terminal fittings are inserted properly.
A retainer is assembled with the housing after the terminal fittings are inserted and deformation-preventing portions of the retainer are inserted into the deformation-permitting spaces. The deformation-preventing portions prevent the locks from being resiliently deformed away from the terminal fittings and toward the deformation-permitting spaces. As a result, the terminal fittings are locked doubly.
The lock remains in the deformation-permitting space if a terminal fitting is inserted insufficiently. Thus, the lock interferes with the deformation-preventing portion and prevents the deformation-preventing portion from entering the deformation-permitting space, if an attempt is made to assemble the retainer with the housing. As a result, the lock hinders assembly of the retainer with the housing, and the inserted states of the terminal fittings can be detected based on whether the retainer can be assembled with the housing.
The terminal fittings of the prior art connector are locked doubly by the direct engagement of the locks and by the insertion of the deformation-preventing portion into the deformation-permitting spaces for the locks. The deformation-preventing portion could be thinned to make the connector smaller. However, the height of the deformation-permitting spaces and a degree of deformation of the locks would be reduced. The engaging areas of the locks with the terminal fittings also would be reduced, thereby reducing the reliability of the securing function. Further, the thin deformation-preventing portion would be weaker and would be easy to break. As a result, the function of detecting the insufficient insertion of the terminal fittings may be impaired.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problems and an object thereof is to improve the reliability of a function of securing terminal fittings and an insufficient insertion detecting function by a retainer.
The invention is directed to a connector with a housing that has at least one insertion path for receiving a terminal fitting, at least one lock adjacent the insertion path and at least one deformation-permitting space for the lock. At least one terminal fitting is inserted into the housing along the insertion path. The connector also has a retainer that can be assembled with the housing. The lock is deformed into the deformation permitting space and is retracted from the insertion path during the insertion of the terminal fitting. The lock is restored resiliently when the terminal fitting reaches its proper insertion position and the restored lock engages the terminal fitting to prevent the terminal fitting from coming out. The retainer comprises a first securing portion for securing the terminal fitting by entering the deformation-permitting space to prevent the resilient deformation of the lock and a second securing portion for directly engaging and securing the terminal fitting.
When the terminal fitting is inserted properly, the first securing portion enters the deformation-permitting space to prevent the lock from being deformed away from the terminal fitting, and the second securing portion directly engages the terminal fitting without the interposition of any member. Thus, the terminal fitting is secured firmly by the two securing portions.
When the terminal fitting is inserted insufficiently, the first securing portion interferes with the lock in the deformation permitting space and the second securing portion interferes with the terminal fitting. This hinders assembly of the retainer with the housing and detects insufficient insertion.
The retainer has the first and second securing portions. Thus, even if one of the securing portions is narrowed to make the connector smaller, the terminal fitting can be locked securely and the other securing portion can detect the insufficient insertion.
The terminal fittings may be arranged substantially side by side. Additionally, each terminal fitting, the corresponding lock and the corresponding deformation-permitting space are arranged at an angle to the arranging direction of the terminal fittings. Thus, there is no possibility of reducing the locking function of the first securing portions and the insufficient insertion detecting function due to the reduced arrangement intervals of the terminal fittings.
An assembling direction of the retainer with the housing preferably is substantially parallel with the arranging direction of the plurality of terminal fittings. Additionally, the terminal fittings can be arrayed at stages, and a plurality of terminal fittings can be arranged side by side at each stage.
The retainer may be movable between partial and full locking positions. The first securing portion is retracted from the deformation permitting space and the second securing portion is retracted from the insertion path when the retainer is in the partial locking position. Thus, the terminal fitting may be inserted into the housing when the retainer is in the partial locking position. However, the first securing portion enters the deformation permitting space and the second securing portion engages the inserted terminal fitting when the retainer is in the full locking position. Thus, the terminal fitting is held in the housing when the retainer is in the full locking position.
The retainer can be assembled at the partial locking position with respect to the housing when the housing and the retainer are shipped to a location where the terminal fittings are inserted. Thus, parts management at the time of shipment can be simplified.
The retainer preferably is formed integrally or unitarily with the second securing portion and an insertion-stop for holding the terminal fitting at an insertion-limit position by engaging the terminal fitting from a side opposite the second securing portion. Thus, a distance between the insertion-stop and the securing portion does not vary even if the retainer shakes with respect to the housing. This prevents the terminal fitting from making loose movements in inserting and withdrawing directions with respect to the housing.
The terminal fitting may be inserted into the housing from behind, and the insertion-stop may be a front-stop that the terminal fitting contacts from behind.
The insertion-stop preferably is held substantially in sliding contact when the retainer is moved along an assembling direction.
At least one of the second securing portion of the retainer and an engaging portion of the terminal fitting may have a slanted guide surface that extends oblique to an assembling direction of the retainer. Thus, if the terminal fitting is displaced from a proper insertion position during the movement of the retainer, the terminal fitting is pushed toward the proper insertion position by the inclination of the slanted guide surface.
At least one the deformation-preventing portion or the lock has slanted guides extending oblique to resiliently deforming directions of the locks and moving directions of the retainer between the first and second positions.